


Sekai Time | A One-shot and Drabble Collection

by lottoverse



Series: Sekai Times | A Drabble and One-shot collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Body Part Kinks, Bottom!Sehun, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub, Domestic, Jealousy, Kinks, M/M, Many Kinks, Many alternate universes tbh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Jongin, bottom!jongin, top!Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottoverse/pseuds/lottoverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a collection of works based around Sehun and Jongin. Sometimes (most of the time) they're rated and sometimes they're not.</p><p>Who knows - I might make these into actual fics, but for now they remain here.</p><p>Twitter: @sezhangs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's an only child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid!au | Kitty!au

Jongin's an only child. An being an only child can get lonely at times, especially when his parents are always travelling on business and he's left alone in a house, well, rather a mansion that's a little too big for one child. He remembers walking through the painting hung halls and hearing his own shoes echo from padding across wooden floorboards.

It comes as a surprise when he comes home from to school one afternoon to find his mother combing her fingers through an unknown boy's hair. She's around a lot more than his father is and whenever she comes back she always indulges in Jongin and he likes the attention. What strikes him as odd is; 1 - Who is this boy and why is he here? And 2 - there are extra ears on the top of his head that aren't human ones. The boy's tail (also not human) curls in his hands and his ears flatten as his mother coos at him and scratches behind his ear.

"Mum?" Jongin questions and there's eyes on him. His mother's are brown, but the boy's are blue - glassy - and they stare at Jongin with curiosity.

"Jongin," His mother calls from her seat on the couch with the unknown boy and waves a hand at him to sit down. "Jongin, this is Sehun. I got him for you since your father and I are away a lot and I don't really like how you're alone all the time." She gives him an apologetic smile. He knows she means well.

Jongin knows of cat hybrids. He's seen them on the news. Most of it is how they've been mistreated and how there have been laws set up to protect them. Jongin's seen them too. Many of his mother's friends have them to replace their divorced husbands as companions. They're seen as materialistic goods for the high class and just having one is a sign of wealth. Jongin isn't one for material things despite his wealth but there’s always been that little part of him that always wonders what it's like to own a cat hybrid.

Jongin sits down across from the catboy that's still got his tail grasped in his hands and his eyes are still looking into his own. "You got me a cat hybrid?" Jongin asks stupidly and his mother laughs.

"I did. I've discussed it with your father. I think this experience would teach you responsibility."

"Responsibility?"

She hums. "And if you don't have a particular liking to Sehun, we can always exchange him." His mother talks and he can see the tremble in Sehun's fingers as his eyes drop downward.

Despite Sehun being a complete stranger, there's something about his eyes that draw Jongin in and he wants to linger there a bit longer. "I don't want to exchange him." He says with a gentle voice that has Sehun's eyes flickering upward and his left ear twitching.

Sehun doesn't talk for the first few days living in the Kim mansion. Although, he does spend his time following Jongin around the halls and listens when Jongin talks about the paintings, the books - about anything, really. Jongin doesn't really mind because he's always been the kind of person who is a little more give than take and he doesn't let them sit in awkward silences. He tells Sehun about his day, about the boring classes, how he sometimes doesn't get why math includes letters, about how they have exchange students and how he thinks Luhan is a cool guy.

When Jongin comes home from school he often finds Sehun napping on his bed or sitting in the sunlight that pours through the window that leads to the garden. Jongin thinks that he’s beautiful.

 

"Do you not like me?" Jongin asks when they're in the garden one day. He's dragging a stick through the grass and kicks over the partial hole over he makes with his heel.

Sehun's cat ears flatten against his blonde hair and he pulls his knees to his chest, tail wrapping around himself.

"I'm sorry if you don't like to or want to be here. I can always help you find a better home if you want-"

"No." It's the first time he hears Sehun talk, but then he talks some more, "I like it here. And... I like you, too..." His voice trails off at the end and Jongin has to try to stop himself from grinning because he's finally managed to get Sehun to talk.

He clears his throat. "Why didn't you say anything then? I thought you hated it here."

Sehun chews his bottom lip before he licks over it. "I thought you were going to give me back. I-I was scared."

Jongin exhales and gives him a small, reassuring smile. "If I was going to give you back, I would have done so a long time ago. I like your company, Sehun. I'd like to keep you around, if you don't mind, that is." Hesitantly, Jongin brings his hands up to comb through Sehun's hair and he back-tracks to experimentally scratch the base of Sehun's left cat ear. Sehun flinches at first but then keens into Jongin's touch and he can swear that he can hear Sehun purr.

It's a start.

Jongin starts asking questions. He finds out that Sehun likes strawberries, that he's ticklish and that he likes winter. Over time, Sehun starts asking questions too. And Jongin tells him that he likes dancing and the colour blue and that he likes that he isn't that lonely anymore. It turns out that Sehun likes dancing too. The fact that he enjoys Jongin's company is a given.

Jongin brings someone home after school and introduces him to Sehun as 'Luhan' and the latter remembers that he was the 'cool exchange student' that Jongin talked about a while back. Jongin likes Luhan, they're good friends and since they're good friends, Luhan comes by a lot. But whenever he comes over, Sehun will stick to Jongin's side and will revert back to being quiet. Jongin reckons it's because Sehun doesn't like new people (what Jongin doesn't sense is Sehun's jealousy).

Sehun does weird things to Jongin's chest. And when he asks Luhan about it, the Chinese male says _'you probably like him'_ to which Jongin replies with _'of course I like him'._ Luhan then laughs at him with a pat over his back saying _'I mean more than 'I just like you as a friend' sort of 'like'._ Jongin then pushes Luhan's shoulder and tries to fight the blush that creeps up his cheeks.

It turns out that Luhan is right but he can't ask his friend to console him on the matter in person because the exchange program had been over for over two weeks now and Luhan's back in China and they settle for Skype messages and he curses at the time difference. Even if it is just one hour. He runs his hand through his hair at 2:00 am in the morning because Sehun manages to make him feel things that he's never really felt for anyone before.

He kisses Sehun for the first time on a whim when they're watching a movie ( _'cheesy'_ is what he knows Luhan will tell him in time) and much to his surprise, Sehun kisses back and 'The Lion King' continues to play in the background and the purr that rumbles in Sehun's throat is doing things to his insides and well - hakuna matata, right?

They're inseparable and Jongin's mother often comments on how happy he looks when she's home and not on business. Sehun's warmed up to her as well (it took him a while) and lets her pet over his hair. She treats him like her own son and it brings a smile to Jongin's face. He can't imagine life without him.

The fact that Sehun is his is a given, but Jongin wants to take it that one step further. Collars are a pretty big deal and he decides to buy one. He's probably doing things out of order and should've bought one when Sehun first arrived and before they started a relationship that became more than just 'master and pet' but better late than never, right? He settles for something that contrasts with Sehun's pale complexion, light coloured hair and glassy blue eyes. Sehun finds the black leather collar before Jongin has the chance to give it to him and before he knows it, he has a lap full of cat that purrs _'my human'_ into his ear. The collar is clasped around Sehun's neck and he likes the look of black against white. Sehun likes it too and takes note of that by never taking it off.

Jongin doesn't like showing his status and when it comes time for university and getting a job, he convinces his parents into letting him move into his own place in the city (and bringing Sehun with him of course). The apartment is a lot smaller than the mansion they're used to living in, but it's nice. Cozy. And Sehun makes the coffee table his faveourite place to sit.

Sometimes Jongin forgets that Sehun is part cat until he hears the comments on the streets. Some people are nasty with their words and they just don't understand. It's usually the older generation that make comments about _'young people with their sex toys'_ or how _'cats are disgusting sex slaves'_ and sometimes Jongin has to bite his tongue to refrain himself from lashing out (although there have been times when he does lash out). He settles for a glare and chuckles when Sehun hisses at them and snaps back with _'at least I have sex'_. Sehun then pulls him away with his tail wrapped around his wrist. It's usually Jongin who's in a bad mood after someone comments on their relationship and Sehun gives him a smile and says; "Let them talk, they're stupid. I don't care what they say. I'm proud to be yours." Jongin feels pride swell in his chest and kisses him (amongst other things).

Sehun wants to dye his hair pink, but Jongin doesn't know if the colour will suit him and he's a bit skeptical - but it does. The cotton-candy pink matches will with his eyes and compliments the dark of his collar. If anything, it just makes him more stunning and Sehun's ears flick in delight when Jongin compliments him. He jokes about how Sehun should dye his hair rainbow next and his cat laughs and hums a _'maybe'_ in response.

Jongin falls in deep for blue eyes and cream coloured fur. He falls deep and he doesn't know if he'll ever be able to get out and Sehun says that cats usually stay with one person for their entire lifespan and he's glad that Jongin is _'his human'_. He's glad too but sometimes it seems like Sehun owns him (which isn't necessarily a bad thing).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write something rather vanilla for the first chapter because I wanted to ease into things. Although this did feel a little odd because all I really write is NC-17 AHAH
> 
>  This is actually a side story to my Xiuhan Hybrid!Kitty!au fic 'I Want to be Like You' which you can find here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1035002/
> 
> Twitter: @sezhangs


	2. Dared Into Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin gets an impromptu fake boyfriend to try and escape his ex-boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We're at a house party and I just tripped and fell backwards into your lap. It's nice to meet you, I guess?
> 
> High school!au | NC-17

Jongin’s never been one for parties. He doesn’t see the point in getting wasted after an alcohol fuelled night - but it’s Chanyeol’s birthday. Jongin would have declined but Yixing practically _begged_ him to come and although Jongin can say no to Chanyeol, he can’t say no to Yixing.

“See, this isn’t that bad.” Yixing says, looking over his shoulder with a small grin as they make their way over to where Chanyeol is sitting with his friends.

“Yeah.” Jongin says half heartedly as they shift through the mass of bodies that crowd in Chanyeol’s living room, trying not to lose track of Yixing by holding onto the fabric of his shirt. Jongin’s fully aware of how many people are in Chanyeol’s friend group or rather groups and the fact that he’s a social butterfly accounts for the rising numbers that are packing into the Park household.

“Come on Jongin, live a little. You’re not going to get anywhere in life by staying at home and moping over-”

“Please don’t mention him.” Jongin says and Yixing gives him an apologetic smile but doesn’t say anything further.

Jongin exhales when they reach the L-shaped couch in the corner of the lounge and immediately, Chanyeol stands to pull them into a bone-crushing hug.

“Glad you could make it.” Chanyeol grins and he releases his hold on Jongin but the arm that was previously around his shoulders now moves down to his waist, fingers dancing at Yixing’s hip.

“Thanks for having me.” Jongin says.

“Any friend of Xing’s is a friend of mine.” Chanyeol gives him a fond smile.

The faces that are seated on Chanyeol’s couch are somewhat familiar but not really. He’s met Yifan and Luhan a couple of times before but he doesn’t know the others and he’s not really in the mood for socialising so he excuses himself to get a drink.

The kitchen is crowded too, alcohol spilling from the edges of red party cups as laughing (probably half-drunk) teenagers push past him. Jongin doesn’t blame Yixing for wanting to spend time with Chanyeol but he can’t feel a little out of place. He downs around a shot of something (he suspects tequila) and hisses as the liquid burns down his throat.

“Jongin?” Comes a voice behind him. Jongin knows who the owner of that voice and his heart beat quickens, senses elevated and he grips the countertop a little bit tighter. His last relationship ended badly, with tear stains and a broken heart and he can’t deal with this right now.

Jongin pushes past some people and tries to make his way back to where Yixing is. It’s a bit of a struggle when there are too many people in the way and he swears he feels someone tugging at the sleeve of his cardigan but he pushes through anyway.

Yixing is still standing with Chanyeol by the time he arrives. Jongin grabs onto Yixing’s sleeve and the latter gives him a confused stare, not understanding the situation and Jongin can’t get any words out.

“Hey are you alright?-”

“Jongin?” The voice tries again and this time Jongin does turn around, heart clenching as he finally takes a look at Kyungsoo. It’s been three months since they’d last seen each other and there’s an regretful look on his face.

“Hey, I don’t think Jongin-” Chanyeol begins, fully aware of what’s going on.

“No, I just want to talk-” Kyungsoo says and there’s slight desperation in his voice.

Kyungsoo takes a step forward and Jongin takes a step back. The latter somehow manages to trip over his feet and stumbles backward. He lands onto the couch but the grunt he hears against his ears makes him think otherwise.

Jongin looks over his shoulder to see that he’s seated in the lap of one of Chanyeol’s friends that he _doesn’t_ know. His eyes widen as he tries to get up, a shaky _‘sorry’_ under his breath, but there’s a hand keeping him in place.

“You didn’t get me a drink.” The male says and his other hand makes it’s way onto Jongin’s thigh.

“Huh?” Jongin’s confused, brows furrowing.

“I thought you were going to get drinks, but that’s okay.” The male says. He then leans in and whispers against Jongin’s nape. _“Play along.”_

Jongin goes rigid and he hears Yifan chuckle beside them. “What are you up to now, Sehun?”

Sehun laughs and then noses along the column of Jongin’s neck, lips against his skin and he looks directly at Kyungsoo with dark eyes. Jongin doesn’t know what’s happening but no one else seems fazed by the situation and remain silent - watching.

“You look happy.” Kyungsoo’s jaw tightens as he watches Sehun’s hand move toward the fold of Jongin’s legs and toward his inner thighs.

“He is.” Sehun replies for him and hooks his chin over Jongin’s shoulder to give Kyungsoo a smile.

“I didn’t ask you-”

“Sehun, he-” Jongin interrupts him and looks Kyungsoo in the eyes, unable to focus properly with Sehun’s fingers being so close to his crotch. “He,” Jongin begins again. “He makes me… happy.”

“I see…” Kyungsoo trails off and Sehun’s smirking at him; the look in his eyes is teasing and he presses a kiss to the side of Jongin’s neck, still making eye contact with the former. Kyungsoo sends Sehun a short glare before his attention is back on Jongin. “Junmyeon left me,” He says with a bitter laugh. “But I’m glad you’re happy, Jongin. I guess I’ll see you around.” There’s a regretful look on his face as he turns to leave and Jongin almost gets up to stand but Sehun stops him, hands tight on his hips.

“I know that this is none of my business. But it’s not worth it. Let him go.” Sehun’s voice is low, barely above a whisper and Jongin relaxes in his lap.     

Yifan and Luhan stand, deciding that it would be best to give Jongin some space. Although, Yifan sends them a low smirk over his shoulder. “It was nice seeing you again, Jongin.” Chanyeol looks concerned and it looks like he’s going to say something but stops when Yixing shakes his head at him and guides him away, knowing that Jongin needs some time alone to gather his thoughts.

Jongin sighs once they're left alone and tries to get off Sehun’s lap once more but the latter doesn’t allow him.

“Are you alright?” Sehun asks, touch still warm on where his hands are on Jongin’s body.

“I guess so…” Jongin trails off. “Why did you- Why did you help me?”

“Yixing’s told me about you, Jongin.” Sehun hums, exhaling as he leans back into the couch and Jongin shifts in his lap. “He told me you have just gotten out of a break-up. He didn’t tell me about this Kyungsoo guy, but I don’t like him.”

“You don’t even know me.” Jongin says, defensive.

“I know.” Sehun laughs. “But this has been an interesting experience to get to know each other, don’t you think?” The comment manages to make Jongin laugh and he turns to flash Sehun a smile.

They talk for a while and Jongin still remains on Sehun’s lap and it seems that the latter doesn’t mind. When the other’s return, There’s a look of mischief in Luhan’s eyes that Jongin can’t quite make out. But dutifully, he doesn’t say anything.

 

__________

 

The weekend's passed and they’re seated together in homeroom, keeping each other company. Yixing rubs his nape. “Yeol wanted to say sorry. He didn’t realise that someone plus-oned Kyungsoo to the party-”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“You and Sehun looked pretty… comfortable.” Yixing teases.

“Shut up.” Jongin grumbles and sends Yixing a glare. “Nothing happened. He just… helped me out, you know?”

Yixing leans in closer. “How did it feel? Sitting on his lap like that?”

“It didn’t feel like anything-”

“You know,” Yixing cuts him off. “Sehun goes to the same school as Luhan and he says that Sehun’s rather gifted.”

Jongin’s eyes widen. “How the hell would he know that?”

“The locker rooms, Jongin. I’ve seen you naked many times, too. You know?”

“I know. Don’t remind me.” Jongin sighs. “Why did you even need to tell me that, anyway?”

“Because you were seated on Sehun’s junk for most of the night, that’s why.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Jongin whines and pushes at Yixing’s shoulder. “Sehun’s just some guy that I met at a party and will probably never meet again. It’s all in the past.”

 

__________

 

Jongin meets Sehun for the second time at least two weeks later at a gathering hosted by Chanyeol. His parents are out for the weekend and they’ve got the house to themselves. They haven’t talked so far, although they’ve eyed each other across the room.

Chanyeol’s always been into fun and games and suggests that they play truth or dare, which seems like a good idea at the time. Luhan’s dared to take all of his clothes off, which currently leaves him naked on Chanyeol’s floor, throw pillow covering his privates. Yixing tells the truth on how many times he and Chanyeol have been intimate and Yifan is dared to touch Luhan’s dick. He touches it.

“Jongin. I dare you to make out with Sehun.” Yixing says and Jongin’s pretty sure he’s going to have to kill Yixing from the dare that spills from his lips.

 _“What?”_ Jongin says.

“I dare you to make out with Sehun.” Yixing repeats himself with a light smirk.

Jongin looks over at Sehun and the latter’s got a brow raised and he looks a little more interested in the situation at hand, now that the topic isn’t about Luhan’s cock. Jongin stammers over his words. “I don’t- Yixing, I can’t-”

“Well if you don’t want to make out with Sehun I guess you could give Luhan a handjob or something.” Yixing shrugs lightly.

“Why do you have to make it so sexual?”

“Why not? If it was all innocent, it would be no fun.”

Jongin takes a moment to think. He weighs out the pros and cons and after a moment of thinking, his reply is hesitant. “I’ll do it.”

“Do what? Touch Luhan’s dick?” Chanyeol asks, amused.

“No. Um… no offence Luhan, but I’d really rather not.” Jongin offers Luhan an apologetic smile to which the latter laughs and waves a hand at him not to worry about it.

“I’ll do the first option.”

“Make out with Sehun?” Luhan asks this time, the throw pillow not really covering his dick anymore.

“Yeah... “ Jongin looks shyly at Sehun.

Sehun leans back on his palms, intrigued. “Okay.”

Jongin crawls across the circle and toward Sehun, pulse heavy in his ears as he inches closer to the latter. Sehun doesn’t make any move and watches Jongin with expectant eyes - much like the rest of the group. They come to face to face and Sehun’s got a slight smirk on his lips and Jongin’s cheeks are warm. Yifan makes a low whistle and Luhan tells him to shut up.

Sehun pushes off his palms and leans forward, their faces now inches apart. His breath is warm on Jongin’s lips as he exhales and Sehun wets his own with his tongue. Sehun’s eyes drop down to Jongin’s slightly parted lips and even though it’s supposed to be Jongin’s dare, Sehun’s the one who leans in and initiates something  _more_.

Sehun hums and pushes forward. He slants his mouth further over Jongin’s and pushes him until his back meets the floor and he slides his tongue into Jongin’s mouth with ease as the latter offers little resistance. Kyungsoo’s never kissed him like this when they were going out but he's starting to like the feeling of submitting.  

Sehun pulls away and there’s a string of saliva that connects their mouths together. He thinks that Sehun is going to pull away but then Sehun’s mouth works its way down his jawline. Jongin moans lightly and Sehun guides his hands to his hair.

“How long were they supposed to make out for?” Jongin hears Luhan ask faintly.

“I never thought about it. Let’s just see how long they last.” Yixing says with a laugh.

Sehun licks back into his mouth, purposefully making the kiss showy and his eyes are intense, black, and the sight makes Jongin shiver. Sehun groans into his mouth and his hands work their way up Jongin’s sides; feeling him up and make their way underneath his shirt.

“Okay, kids!” Chanyeol’s voice is just loud enough to make Sehun stop and look up.

“What?” He asks, slightly breathless - annoyed - and his hands are still under Jongin’s shirt.

“As much as this is… entertaining - I’d really rather not watch you guys have sex in the middle of my lounge room.” Chanyeol says with an awkward laugh. “I mean, there’s a spare room on the second level if you need it, or something.”

Sehun lifts up from his position and leans back on his heels. Jongin leans up on his elbows and Sehun is still between his legs, but he does spot the more than obvious hard on between Sehun’s.

“Oh.” Jongin says to himself and Luhan follows his gaze.

“ _Oh,_ indeed.” Luhan muses, still naked as ever. “Are you going to do something about that, Sehun?”

“Like I said,” Chanyeol quips. “I have a spare room you’re both free to use to alleviate that problem.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I mean, you just got out of a relationship and all.” Sehun asks, eyes dark.

“I could use the distraction.” Jongin replies and Sehun’s brow raises.

 

Chanyeol’s spare room smells like air freshener and - Jongin can’t believe that he’s doing this. Before ascending the stairs, Yixing flashes him a grin and a thumbs up and now Sehun’s standing at the end of the bed and Jongin feels the mattress shift beneath his weight. There's still a dark look in Sehun’s eyes and Jongin chews on his bottom lip between his teeth because Sehun’s bulge is still prominent in his pants.

“I don’t do this often. Messing around like this,” Sehun says, an amused smile playing on his lips.

The sentence makes Jongin laugh a little. “You don’t seem like the type to.”

“Are you scared?” Sehun asks, bracing his palms on the edge of the mattress.

“No.” Jongin says when Sehun gets onto the bed, and soon enough he’s hovering over Jongin again. “I trust you.”

“You don’t even know me.” There’s a slight laugh in Sehun’s voice as his memory goes back to their first encounter when Jongin landed in his lap.

“I know. But this has been an interesting experience to get to know each other, don’t you think?” Jongin grins and Sehun reciprocates it before he leans down and licks into Jongin’s mouth.

Sehun’s hands resume the action of feeling under his shirt and up his sides, feeling into the indentations of his ribcage; fingers pressing into the grooves and he hums at the rise and fall of Jongin’s chest. He wraps one of Jongin’s legs around his waist and feels down the seam of his ass through his jeans with a single finger.

“You’re really something else.” Sehun mumbles against his skin. Sehun’s hand draws away to pull his shirt off his frame and Jongin admires the pink flush of arousal that stains his skin and is slowly spreading down his chest. Sehun doesn’t remove Jongin's shirt but pushes up so that it bunches at his armpits. Jongin shivers and moans when Sehun’s licks down his chest, his fingers getting Jongin’s zipper undone at a steady pace.

Jongin feel the swell of Sehun’s arousal pressing against his and the friction of his jeans is sweltering, it’s hot and Jongin groans when Sehun finally gets his zipper down and is pulling his pants and underwear down the length of his legs.

He feels so exposed under Sehun’s stare and he tries not to curl in on himself, forcing his body to relax as Sehun’s fingers flutter against his inner thighs. Sehun makes an approving hum and the look in his eyes is predatory, like he wants to devour Jongin and it's strange because the latter doesn’t seem to mind.

“Fuck,” Sehun curses and Jongin panics for a second because what if Sehun wants to back out? “Yeol’s got to keep this shit around here somewhere, hold on.” Sehun pushes off the bed and leans over Jongin to look through the bedside drawer. The heat radiating from Sehun’s skin makes Jongin’s cock twitch against his stomach because Sehun is lean, muscles well sculpted as if he was made to be worshipped. Jongin however, doesn’t do anything but stare - he stares at the way Sehun’s muscles flex under the light and listens to the way he curses as he object he’s looking for falls slips between his fingers.

Sehun grunts a ‘finally’ once he has what he needs and puts the items beside Jongin’s head. He kisses Jongin again, like the feeling of the latter’s lips being pressed against his so he indulges in it a little more.

There’s noise coming from outside the door and Jongin’s more than certain that Luhan’s got his ear pressed up against the door but doesn’t pay any mind to stop it and moans into Sehun’s mouth when wet fingers are being pressed at his entrance; and he wonders when Sehun smeared lubricant on his fingers.

“Relax.” Sehun whispers against his ear before he mouths the area behind it.

Jongin’s head spins and he tries his best not to clench on Sehun’s fingers. There’s a slight burn and Jongin’s exhale is released in a shudder as Sehun’s fingers dig in a little deeper. There’s a thin layer of sweat that films across his skin, as well as Sehun’s and it’s somewhat ethereal.

Jongin moans a little louder this time and they hear a _‘fuck, I didn’t know Jongin was a screamer’_ from outside the door and if Jongin wasn’t so in the moment, he’d go out and beat Luhan’s ass, but that’s not important now.

“Off.” Jongin exhales into the space between them and motions at Sehun’s sweats. “This needs to come off.”

Sehun rises to his knees and there’s a teasing smile on his lips. He pulls his sweats down his hips and Jongin’s not surprised that he isn’t wearing any underwear but shit Yixing was right. Sehun is impressive.

There’s a smirk on Sehun’s lips and Jongin avoids his gaze. Sehun chuckles and reaches for the discarded bottle of lubricant. He squeezes a liberal amount onto his hand before he smears it down his shaft, hissing as it makes contact with his heated skin; and groans when he moves his hand down his cock.

Jongin watches with unwavering eyes as Sehun draws closer, cock looking heavy in his hand as he lines it up with his entrance. The head of Sehun’s cock is what takes the longest to push in, but after that, the remaining length slides in relatively smoothly. Sehun moans lowly at the head that surrounds him, Jongin’s walls pulsing which in turn makes his cock throb.

Jongin breathes slowly, trying to burn out the dull pain and Sehun assists him in trying to ease it by sucking marks into his chest to let him adjust. Jongin rolls his hips experimentally and they both react to it in a mutual cry of pleasure. Sehun pulls out to rock back in, hips gradually picking up speed. The head of his cock brushes over a part in Jongin that makes his back arch off the bed and has his eyes screwing shut.

“Sehun-” Jongin says with a choked whine and it only spurs Sehun on.

He lifts Jongin’s hips off the mattress and Jongin swears that Sehun growls as his jaw clenches and he repeats Sehun’s name like a mantra to get him to go faster. he didn’t think it was possible, but Sehun’s speed increases; hips bruising into the back of Jongin’s thighs. Jongin whines at the feeling of oversensitivity, the knot in his stomach slowly becoming unbearable as Sehun looks down at him; lips glossy and eyes dark.

Sehun leans down but doesn’t kiss him and Jongin comes untouched, spilling onto his own stomach with a whine from the anticipation. He’s immediately embarrassed afterward and hides his face in his hands. There’s hands prying his hands from his face and the look on Sehun’s face is still intense but he gives Jongin a hint of a smile before he does kiss him. Jongin moans from being sensitive and shudders when he feels Sehun release.

Sehun pulls out with a groan and lays next to Jongin and a light laugh leaves his lips. “Damn.”

 _“Damn, indeed.”_ Comes a voice outside.

“I swear, I’m going to kill Luhan.” Sehun runs a hand over his face and Jongin laughs.

“Has Luhan always been into voyeurism?” Jongin asks.

“Who knows? It’s Luhan. I think something’s not right up in there.”

 _“I heard that.”_ Luhan says through the door.

Jongin gives Sehun a small smile. “Thanks for the distraction.”

“I think you should be the one thanking Yixing for the dare."

 

__________

 

The next time Sehun and Jongin meet is on a Thursday afternoon when the shops close late and when the fast food is best. Jongin thinks Sehun looks nice in his uniform, blonde hair styled back and the navy of his blazer looks nice against skin - but he thinks that he looks a lot better without it on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick, shameless pwp bc it's #HappySehunDay !!
> 
> Twitter - @xingbooty


	3. You Call This Innocence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's not as innocent as everyone makes him out to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back but forgot to post it. (AFF saw it first)

The way that Jongin's lashes flutter against his cheeks is sinful; the usual innocence that emanates from his face is replaced with something darker, more sensual. He looks up at Sehun with glazed eyes, lust swimming in his irises as he sinks to his knees.   
  
Sehun watches with awaiting eyes, stomach tensing under Jongin's deft fingers. He runs his fingers through Jongin's hair; liking the way Jongin looks up momentarily to give him a shy smile  that only lingers for a brief period before he looks back down.   
  
His fingers skim across the front of Sehun's jeans, belt already undone and teasing fingers toy with his zipper. The drag down is slow and Sehun cracks a smile because he knows that Jongin is doing it on purpose, to rile him up (and it's working to Jongin's advantage).   
  
Jongin's breath is warm over his cock, even through just the fabric of his underwear. Sehun can feel each breath he makes, slow and measured. They've done this before - countless times. But this is the first time Jongin's initiated something like this in someone else's house and Sehun kind of likes the rush and thinks that maybe he should hang off Luhan more often if it spikes Jongin's jealous streak. Does Sehun feel bad for getting it on in Luhan's spare room? Sure (he really doesn't). But Luhan probably doesn't even know that they're gone and is too busy looking at Minseok's ass.   
  
"You didn't tell me that you had jealousy issues when we first started dating." Sehun muses and Jongin looks up, fingers playing with the elastic of his underwear.   
  
"I don't have jealousy issues." Jongin says with a slight frown.   
  
Sehun raises a teasing brow. He doesn't say anything and lets Jongin continue; a measured sigh leaving his lips as the latter wraps his fingers around the length of his cock and drags a languid hand from the base to the tip. Sehun's more than half hard and smirks when he catches Jongin's tongue running across his lips.   
  
"Go on," Sehun urges. Jongin scoffs and rolls his eyes, but edges closer anyway.   
  
Sehun's always appreciated the plushness of Jongin's lips. He likes the way they curve up when Jongin smiles, bites at them when he's nervous - but Sehun would be lying if he said he didn't like the way Jongin's lips look when they're wrapped around his cock. Sehun moans at the slick heat around the head of his cock and the tongue that traces along his slit.   
  
Sehun traces the outline of his cock through Jongin's cheek - lips parted slightly, and Jongin looks up at him through his lashes.  Jongin makes an appreciative hum when he takes more of Sehun in, his hand fisting what he can't get in his mouth and Sehun moans lowly, head tilting back slightly. Jongin doesn't have a gag reflex and Sehun's hips stutter forward when the tip of his cock meets the back of Jongin's throat and a 'fuck' leaves his lips.   
  
Baekhyun swears that Sehun's tainted Jongin's 'pure' mind, but if anything - Baekhyun's more of a kinky bastard than Sehun and Luhan combined (and that's saying something). Jongin's not as innocent as everyone makes him out to be and he knows all the ways to make Sehun come undone.   
  
He grazes his teeth lightly down the length of Sehun's shaft before he traces his tongue down the prominent vein on the underside of his cock. It's maddening and Sehun pulls at Jongin's hair. Jongin doesn't say it - but Sehun knows he likes a little bit of pain; so he pulls just enough so that Jongin makes a muffled noise around his cock which in turn sends vibrations up his length.   
  
Jongin pulls away, lips red - a wet shine is evident and he wipes it away with the back of his hand. Debauched. Jongin looks wrecked, they're not even at the finale and his previously innocent appearance is shaken into something haphazard, and Sehun loves it.   
  
"You must like that, hm?" Sehun teases, slightly breathless.   
  
"You like it more."   
  
"It's not a lie." Sehun says with a slight shrug. He's so tempted to pull Jongin up by the collar of his shirt to drive his tongue into Jongin's mouth, fully aware that the latter will let him. but instead, Sehun's fingers thread through the hair at the nape of Jongin's neck to push him forward, and Jongin willingly opens his mouth so that Sehun's cock pushes back past his lips.   
  
Saliva gathers at the corners of Jongin's mouth, threatening to dribble down his chin and Sehun likes that look. So he pushes in further with a hushed "Just like that." As he runs a tender hand over the swell of Jongin's cheek.   
  
Jongin moans, the friction in his jeans becoming tighter and he palms himself through the fabric.   
  
"You got hard just from sucking me off?" Sehun muses, eyes hazy. "You love cock, don't you?"   
  
Jongin exhales, breath warm on the base of his cock as his hand glides over the shaft and lewd sounds fill the room. Jongin's voice is raspy, hoarse. "Only yours."  
  
"You know that door isn't locked, right?" Sehun's hips jerk into Jongin's closed fist. "How do you think Luhan and the others would react when they see that you're between my legs - wrecked - and needy for my cock?"   
  
Jongin moans and closes his eyes, hand stilling on Sehun's cock as his free hand is busy in his own pants, relieving himself with quick jerks of his own fist.   
  
"Do you think they'd watch?" Sehun continues. "I bet they'd like to see how much you can take in - and I bet that you would show them, too."  
  
"Vulgar."   
  
Sehun chuckles. "I know you like it when I'm vulgar."   
  
"I do." Is all Jongin says before Sehun's cock is back in his mouth.   
  
Sehun groans, head thrown backward and he can feel the perspiration forming at his temples. There's a familiar burn in the pit of Sehun's stomach that tells him that he's close to his limit. He breathes out a prolonged version of Jongin's name that has the latter hollowing his cheeks, humming around Sehun's length to push him over the line.   
  
And it works. Sehun groans as he comes into Jongin's mouth, jaw locked and eyes closed. Jongin doesn't stop and swallows, moaning at the taste and the sight is hot (if Sehun says so himself).  
  
When Jongin draws back to sit on his heels, he looks up at Sehun and licks the last bit of come away and this time Sehun does pull Jongin up to drive his tongue into his mouth. The kiss is open mouthed and messy and Sehun tastes himself in Jongin's mouth. He can feel Jongin crack a smile, as if he didn't just have Sehun's cock in his mouth.   
  
"I don't know why everyone thinks you're so innocent." Sehun nips at Jongin's jawline. "You're far from it."   
  
Jongin shrugs at pulls Sehun's pants up the length of his legs and pulls up the zipper. "Not my fault that I don't look like a sinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter and come say hello! @xingkisses


	4. Things I'd Rather Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are other things Sehun would rather do than sit through assembly. One of which, is Jongin.

Sehun stares down at him with parted lips, hair disarray and uniform creased - and Jongin decides that it's a good look. He runs a saliva slicked hand down Sehun's cock eagerly, jaw slack and hot puffs of hair escape his lips. His eyes are hooded, hazy, as he looks up at Sehun and then back down to the precome pearling at the slit. He licks it away and hums at the low moan that escapes Sehun's lips. 

Skipping assembly and sucking Sehun off wasn't on Jongin's agenda for the day, but he doesn't mind; liking the way Sehun's fingers tangle into his hair and the way his cock sits heavy on his tongue. The supply closet in their school hallway isn't the ideal place for Jongin to have Sehun's dick in his mouth but he guesses that it'll do; willing away the dull ache in his knees and jaw as he takes more of Sehun in.

Sehun's habit of licking his lips resurfaces briefly before his head thumps back against the shelf, a raspy 'fuck' is exhaled when his cockhead brushes against the back of Jongin's throat.

Jongin doesn't gag, but his eyes water, tears clinging to his lashes as Sehun pushes in further. He pulls out slightly and Jongin ties to regulate his breathing, letting his jaw relax because he knows what's coming. Sehun gives him a questioning look, his hips stuttering forward when Jongin sucks _hard_ once just to prove his point. 

Sehun's upper back leans against the shelf. Jongin grips his thighs, feeling the way they tense as Sehun fucks through his lips. If anything, Jongin is turned on by the way Sehun handles him; not too gentle, but rough to satisfy his needs. Sehun's never been loud during sex and it's rare to entice any sounds other than the hitching of his breath - but Jongin is skilled with his mouth and hands. 

Sehun's groans fuel the swell in his cock as he palms himself with his free hand, the other fisting what he can't get in his mouth. Saliva seeps from the corners of his lips and dribble down his chin as Sehun presses in deep, and pulls out in the same languid manner. 

"Just like that." Sehun breathes as he stares down at Jongin almost lovingly, the image contrasting from the lewd act that they're pulling. Jongin's muffled moan over Sehun's cock sends vibrations up the latter's length and Sehun smirks. "You're so good with your mouth."

Jongin hollows his cheeks to further prove Sehun's point and Sehun's hips stutter. Jongin grazes his teeth lightly against heated flesh and Sehun growls as he tightens his grip in Jongin's hair to pull him off of his cock. Jongin sits back on his calves, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip of Sehun's cock as he watches Sehun's fingers wrap around his length to stroke himself to completion; his eyes are closed and breathing ragged as he shoots ropes of white onto Jongin's face. The latter is uncaring if it gets onto his uniform and catches most of it on his tongue, and what doesn't make it into his mouth streaks across the bridge of his nose and the swell of his cheek.

He makes a show by letting the come pool on his tongue when Sehun's eyes meet his before swallowing, wiping the rest off his face with his fingers before sucking them clean.

"Naughty." Sehun says with a laugh as he hauls Jongin to his feet and drives his tongue into Jongin's mouth. Jongin moans when Sehun's tongue curls against his own, hand cupping Jongin's bulge and squeezing lightly. "I'll finish you." Sehun whispers against his lips as he begins to unbutton his jeans.

The front of Jongin's underwear is wet with precome and he shivers at the warmth of Sehun's hand envelops his cock. It's a tight fit, but Sehun makes it work despite the awkward angle and drags his hand up slowly with a firm grip. He scrapes his teeth along the juncture of Jongin's neck and smirks against his skin when Jongin whispers. 

Jongin into Sehun's fist moments later, breathing shallow and eyes hooded. Sehun retracts his hand from the confines of Jongin's pants and wipes his hand on a nearby cloth.

"Someone's going to find that." Jongin frowns as he zips up his pants, knees slightly week. 

Sehun hums and tucks himself back into his pants, following suit in readjusting his uniform. "You reckon assembly is over?"

 Jongin checks his phone. "Two minutes left."

Sehun rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest as he leans back against the shelf. "So boring."

"And fucking in a supply closet is more fun?"

"Yep." Sehun grins at him. "I'll fuck you next time."

Before Jongin is able to respond, the bell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting that I have pwps lurking in my google drive RIP. There is also a part 2 for this : - ) 
> 
> Follow me on twitter and come say hello! @xingkisses


	5. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Next time' involves Jongin being pushed up against the lockers in the change rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 (continuation of the last chapter)

'Next time' involves Jongin being pushed up against the lockers in the change rooms. The metal is cold against his heated skin and he hisses at the contact. He moans when Sehun's cock slides under his towel and between his cheeks, towel falling from around his waist and onto the floor.   
  
It's hard to breathe and he can feel water droplets slide down his nape and toward the small of his back as Sehun runs his teeth along the column of his neck.    
  
There's a good chance they'll get caught. He knows that Sehun likes the rush and lets him indulge in it, stealing kisses in the hallway, to fucking Jongin behind the hall on days when it's quiet. Perhaps Chanyeol will remember that he left his glasses on the sink and that alone stirs the excitement in Jongin's stomach.   
  
Sehun's breath is hot against his nape, hands bruising on his hips as he grinds his cock further into the seam of his ass. He groans into Jongin's ear before he pulls away, palm coming into contact with his asscheek and Jongin whimpers as Sehun's cock slips free simultaneously.    
  
The warmth of Sehun's chest leaves his back and Jongin tries not to physically shiver when he feels hands prying his cheeks apart; accompanied by the warmth of Sehun's breath against his entrance. He can feel Sehun smirk against his skin as he traces around the rim lazily with his forefinger.    
  
Jongin doesn't expect the wet muscle of Sehun's tongue to trace along the path which his finger previously made; head thumping against the locker as Sehun holds him up so he doesn't come crashing down.  His tongue works at Jongin's entrance, thrusting loosely and moaning at the taste. At the same time, his fingers circle around Jongin's cock, pumping him with a light grip.   
  
" _Fuck_ , Sehun-" Jongin grinds down onto Sehun's tongue, head thrown back and spine arching against the lockers. Sehun pulls away to breathe; fingers prodding against Jongin's hole, using his saliva as lubricant before pushing two in - deep. _"Fuck."_   
  
"Colourful use of language." Sehun muses and Jongin turns his head just enough to see the smirk on Sehun's lips; slightly swollen and red.   
  
"What- What happened to fucking me 'next time'?" Jongin's voice is shaky as Sehun scissors his fingers on the way out, only to push in just as deep.    
  
"I still plan on fucking you, don't worry." Sehun says. "But your ass looks good around my fingers."   
  
"It would look better around your dick." Jongin moans and rolls his hips. "Fuck, add another."   
  
Sehun pushes a third finger in and groans at the slick heat enveloping his digits. "I know you ass would look good stuffed full of me. You don't have to tell me twice."    
  
Jongin scoffs. Sehun curls his fingers on the drag out, a wet squelch accompanying the hitch of Jongin's breath.    
  
Sehun moves so that his back is pressed against the lockers with Jongin staring down at him as he takes a seat on Jongin's previously discarded towel. His cock is curved toward his stomach and he runs his hand down the shaft once, smearing the precome that's gathered at the tip.    
  
Jongin watches, eyes transfixed on the way Sehun's cock disappears, only to reappear from the enclosed circle of his fist. Sehun's eyes are hot on his body, scanning his form with intensity, they’re dark and his lips part as he grips his length harder.    
  
Jongin walks forward and sits himself on Sehun's thighs before replacing Sehun's hand with his own. He traces along the prominent vein with his finger, knowing all the places to make the latter crumble beneath his fingers. Sehun's grip is rough on his thighs, blunt nails digging into bronzed skin and a low groan escapes his lips; hips jerking involuntarily into Jongin's hand.    
  
But Sehun's impatient; he grabs Jongin by his hips and lifts him up so that he's on his knees, with his ass directly over his dick. Sehun's cockhead glides along the seam of his ass and presses against his entrance as their foreheads rest against each other. Sweat pools in their clavicles and the air in the room is thick. Sehun licks along Jongin's lower lip teasingly as he holds the base of his cock steady so that the latter can ease his way down.    
  
It's a bit of a stretch and the slide down isn't as smooth without lubricant but isn't long before Jongin's fully seated on Sehun's cock, his own erection pressing into the plane of his stomach.    
  
Sehun waits for Jongin to adjust even though they're both know that Jongin can take it. Sehun's cock throbs and Jongin instinctively clenches. Jongin winces and Sehun runs his thumb across the swell of his cheek while his other hand traces lazy circles into the small of his back.   
  
With the ease of Sehun's touch on his skin, Jongin rolls his hips; lips slightly parted and eyes moist. He pushes back with more force, embedding Sehun's cock further into his ass and his nails rake red lines into the pale skin of Sehun's chest.    
  
The next time Jongin pushes back, Sehun's hips lift to meet him halfway. Jongin jerks in his hold, a stuttered moan slipping through his lips. His eyes meet Sehun's, the look in the latter's eyes are questioning and Jongin nods, not missing the smirk that edges onto Sehun's lips.   
  
Jongin's head hangs back against the curve of his spine as Sehun thrusts into his heat; pace unforgiving, relentless as his cock drives straight into his prostate. Sehun keeps Jongin still as his thrusts grow more intense, each snap of his hips entices a choked sob to leave Jongin's lips.    
  
He leans down to part Sehun's lips with his tongue and the latter lets him; tilting his head to give Jongin better access. He swallows Jongin's moans; drinking them in as he sucks at Jongin's tongue and indulges in the sounds that are ripped from his throat.   
  
With his grip Jongin's hips, Sehun pulls the former off his length. "Stand up."   
  
Jongin scrambles to his feet only to be turned around and have his chest collide with the metal. Their position is the same as it previously was and Sehun's cock slides back into him with ease, the tip finding his prostate instantly. Jongin looks over his shoulder with hooded eyes, waiting for Sehun to pick up where he left off.   
  
And he doesn't disappoint. Sehun is relentless; and the lockers rattle against them. The string of curses that leave Sehun's lips accompany the lewd noises that leave Jongin's; his hands trying to find purchase where there is none.   
  
"You wanted me to fuck you. Is this what you wanted?" Sehun asks on a particularly hard thrust. "Tell me."   
  
Sehun then slows, thrusts measuring out as he monitors Jongin's reaction. The latter whines and tries to push back; watching the flex of Sehun's muscles as he pins him further into the metal surface.   
  
"Yes." Jongin nods, thighs burning.    
  
Sehun places open mouthed kisses along Jongin's jawline before he bites Jongin's lower lip. "Don't look away."   
  
The intense black of Sehun's eyes coil the heat wringing in his stomach. The second time Sehun's palm collides with his ass Jongin screams, but he doesn't look away. Sehun raises a brow and the smirk is pulled higher on his lips.    
  
Jongin feels Sehun's hand circle his neck, fingers pressing against his jugular and he squeezes lightly - testing. Jongin's eyelids flutter shut, mind reeling. He's brought back by the sound of Sehun's voice and oxygen burning in his lungs.   
  
"Look at me."    
  
Jongin opens his eyes and he's met with the same black intensity. Sehun pushes in slowly, burying himself to the hilt twice before pulling out at the same languid pace that has Jongin whining at him to go faster.    
  
Not fond of waiting, Sehun complies and the hold on Jongin's neck resumes and a choked moan is muffled by Sehun's mouth on his.   
  
Sehun's teeth scrape across the swell of his shoulder and the pain adds to the sensation; he reaches down to fist his cock, fingers twitching and hold desperate.   
  
Sehun finishes first, groaning into Jongin's skin and the warm spurt of his come pushes Jongin over the edge; as he climaxes into his fist and the locker's surface (he looks up briefly and it's Baekhyun's). Sehun's hips are pressed tight against his ass as he empties himself before pulling out with an exhale; watching as his come seeps out of Jongin's entrance and down his thighs.   
  
Jongin turns around and leans back against the metal, knees weak. "We should clean up. Lunch is going to be over soon."   
  
"We should." Sehun hums as he musses a hand through his hair, still damp in appearance. "But it doesn't mean we have to."   
  
Jongin scoffs. "I don't plan on walking around with your come leaking out of my ass. And I’m pretty sure that Baekhyun doesn't appreciate my come on his locker."   
  
"What a shame. I should have brought a plug." Sehun says with a raised brow, a sly smile on his lips.   
  
"Yeah. Maybe." Jongin says sarcastically, but not completely opposed to the idea."   
  
"Do we really have to wipe down his locker?"   
  
"I guess not." Jongin shrugs. Baekhyun did steal his lunch the other day; and payback's a bitch.    
  
(Chanyeol still hasn't come back for his glasses).   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @xingbooty


End file.
